Dear Heart
by Rukineko1
Summary: Esta historia es una colección de One-Shots de Magi enfocados a la pareja de Solomon y Sheba (Soloshe). De varios géneros, pero principalmente romance, y diferentes clasificaciones . Puede incluir otras parejas secundarias.


_**Kiss**_

* * *

**Parejas secundarias: Ninguna**

**Rating: K**

**Genero: Romance/ Comedia (Ligero)**

_**.**_

_**Quien iba a pensar que Sheba fue quien diera el primer paso.**_

…

Alegre de haber logrado su misión, Sheba descendió al suelo y caminó con entusiasmo entre la multitud. Mientras caminaba, notó a algunas parejas tomadas de las manos o dándose afecto. Ella sonrió al ver lo adorables que se veían.

— _¿Solomon y yo nos vemos de esa manera?_ — Pensó Sheba con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Sonrisa que se borró al darse cuenta de que su timidez hacia que Solomon se riera de ella o le regalara una sonrisa antes de alejarse de ella. Sheba suspiró frustrada y se decidió a mejorar esa parte suya.

…

Solomon miraba con atención a Ugo hablar sobre una nueva investigación en la que estaba trabajando. Arba platicaba con tranquilidad con Setta e Ithnan mientras que Falan era objeto de pelea de Tess y Wahid. Todos estaban comiendo animadamente, hoy había sido un gran día.

Arba miró a su alrededor, era raro que Sheba no estuviera aquí pues según el grupo en el que había ido a su misión, hace horas que habían llegado. Sonrió suavemente al notar a Solomon algo tensó, él también estaba preocupado.

— Oigan, no es raro que Sheba no coma con nosotros. — Comentó Ugo, todos lo miraron con concordancia.

Debido a las palabras que empleó, Solomon supo que su amigo la había visto. — ¿La viste?

— La vimos cuando veníamos para acá, se veía algo nerviosa. — Comentó Setta mientras comía una manzana. Ante su descripción, creo cierta incertidumbre en el grupo.

— Se parecía a Ugo cuando se avergüenzan. — Se burló Ithnan, provocando pena en el mago. Falan sonrió con cierta burla al encontrar algo con que fastidiar a Solomon, Arba captó su intención y decidió ayudarla pues eso significaría que Solomon reafirmara su relación con Sheba.

— Tal vez un chico de la resistencia intentó ligar con ella, ya saben cómo se pone cuando alguien le elogia, aru. — Habló Falan con suma tranquilidad, ocultando su intención.

Los chicos negaron con burla, Falan los miró de mala gana. Wahid dijo sin duda alguna — Están hablando de Sheba, ella solo tiene ojos para Solomon.

— Así es. A parte, ¿ustedes no están saliendo ya? — Se dirigió Ithnan a Solomon con curiosidad, quien había comenzado a leer un libro. El chico de cabellos azules simplemente asintió pero de manera seria, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Antes de que Ithnan o Wahid les cuestionaran sobre su silencio, Arba se adelantó con una mirada de sorpresa fingida. — ¿Es así?

Ugo miró de manera nerviosa a Solomon, quien se mantenía serio mientras seguía leyendo un libro que le había recomendado. Arba con una sonrisa siguió hablando. — Ella me ha comentado que has estado un poco más serio de lo normal, creo que no estás poniendo mucho de tu parte.

Solomon cerró su libro y se levantó de la mesa. — Sé lo que quieres hacer. — Dicho esto, él se retiró del comedor.

— Vaya, vaya… Sí que le dolió lo que le dijiste, Arba. — Comentó Ithnan con ligera sorpresa.

Solomon suspiró con cansancio. Lo que dijo Arba era verdad pero tenía una razón. Él no era muy bueno con las muestras de afectos, a parte que la timidez de Sheba no ayudaba. A veces sentía que la asustaría. Caminó por los pasillos de la resistencia, iría a ver que le ocurría a su pareja.

…

— Bésame, Solomon. — Dijo Sheba seria y decidida frente a su espejo, antes de sonrojarse y maldecirse por lo tonto que había sonado. — ¡No puedo decirle eso!

Bufó molesta ante sus intentos fallidos de ser más atrevida. Se miró al espejo y sonrió con suavidad, el recordar que Solomon la abrazaba o besaba en la mejilla la hacía sentir en un sueño. Su alegría se convirtió en nerviosismo al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Sheba? — La voz de Solomon la petrificó. Su ensayo frente al espejo había hecho todo lo contrario de ayudarla con su timidez. Se levantó e intentó actuar con tranquilidad, pero se tropezó con su ropa tirada. — Sheba. — Volvió a hablar Solomon, pero exigente pues escuchó ruido en la habitación.

Sheba se apresuró a abrir la puerta, no sin antes alisar su ropa. — ¡Solomon, hola!

Tembló ante la profunda mirada de Solomon. Él se mantuvo tranquilo pero observador. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Oh, claro! — Habló torpemente. Sheba rápido se da cuenta de que estarían solos en su cuarto, sólo ellos dos. — ¡Quiero decir, no! ¿Por qué no salimos a dar la vuelta?

Solomon se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de idea de la chica, antes de contestar sintió como era arrastrado por Sheba fuera de su habitación. Sin decir nada más, la siguió.

El silencio no incómodo a la pareja pero cuando Sheba se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando la mano de Solomon, se sonrojó demasiado como para provocarle una sonrisa en el chico.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Comentó Solomon mientras apretaba su mano con suavidad.

— Sí… – Tartamudeó Sheba. Solomon aprovechó esa debilidad para arrinconarla contra la pared. — ¡So-Solomon!

— ¿Sí? — Dijo Solomon mientras se acercaba a su mejilla y besaba con cierto cariño. Pobre de Sheba, su rostro estaba rojo y sus piernas débiles ante ese simple contacto. Al verlo sonreír victorioso, le enojó. No con él, sino con ella por su debilidad.

— _Vamos, regrésale el gesto…_ — Se animó a su misma. Ver a Solomon sonreírle dulcemente hipnotizó a Sheba, quien no dejaba de ver sus ojos azules.

La sonrisa de Solomon desapareció al sentir algo suave contra sus mejillas, eran las manos de Sheba. Sorprendido, sintió una pequeña fuerza atraerlo a ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir una suave sensación en sus labios. Sheba se levantó de puntitas para poder juntar sus labios contra los de Solomon. Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la repentina acción de Sheba, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la vergüenza que sentía.

— _Suaves…_ — Pensó Solomon ante la cálida sensación mientras se entregaba a su deseo de mantener ese contacto que su pareja le regalaba. Sus manos se movieron hasta su cintura y la atrajo a él, incluso se inclinó un poco.

Sheba sintió temblar sus manos al saber que Solomon correspondió su beso con rapidez. Calor, sentía como aumentaba el calor mientras comenzaba a mover sus labios contra los del Solomon.

En lo único que podía pensar Sheba era como la calidez de Solomon la hacía sentir segura y querida, mientras que él no dejaba de sentirse embriagado por el aroma y calor que la pequeña chica le proporcionaba.

— ¡Solomon! — Era la voz de Ugo, que aparentemente lo estaba buscando.

Sheba se alejó del chico lentamente, intentando calmar su respiración. Se sorprendió al ver la usual cara seria de Solomon, avergonzada y con deseo de más. Sin decir nada, lo abrazó y éste le correspondió.

— Solomon… ¿Oh, estás ocupado? — Llegó Ugo y al darse de la situación, dijo algo avergonzado.

Sheba sonrió con entusiasmo mientras se separaba de Solomon. — No, ya terminamos. Nos vemos al rato, te lo dejo.

Ugo parpadeó algo sorprendido por la alegría de Sheba, quien los dejó solo. El mago miró a su amigo, quien seguía algo sonrojado al ver que había sido derrotado por la chica de cabellos rosados.

— ¿Está todo bien? Tu cara está roja. — Le dijo Ugo algo preocupado, cosa que hizo sonreír a Solomon.

— Sí, todo está bien. Solo que me acaba de sorprender Sheba con un movimiento inesperado. — Comentó Solomon con tranquilidad mientras llevaba su mano a sus labios. Ugo lo miró confundido al no entender a lo que se refería. — Seré yo quien dé el siguiente paso. — Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras Sheba corría entusiasmada y orgullosa de su atrevida acción, no pensó que se sentiría tan bien. Debía hacerlo más seguido, pues ver la cara de Solomon sorprendido era muy agradable de ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Este es mi primera historia de este Fandom, el cual creo que tiene poca actividad (T.T). Adoro esta pareja, es la segunda que me gusta de Magi. Espero pronto subir más one-Shots sobre ellos.**

**¡Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día!**


End file.
